Many users enter queries to retrieve results using one or more search applications. For example, a user may use an Internet search application to find content on the world wide web and they may use an enterprise search application to locate content within an enterprise. In some cases, an administrator may want to rank results differently. For example, a sophisticated administrator may attempt build a better ranking model. Building a ranking model, however, is complex and still may not result in the desired behavior.